Whose Plan of Escape is it Really?
by KizzenNekoLuzZeBatgangYJ
Summary: Robin is dead. A year later, the Light has a Talon on their board. His name is Gray. He's full of tricks. But how does he know so much about the team and Batman? Who is he? What does Robin have to do with this? Is Gray really a bad guy? Beware... Who really owns the playing field? "You've got two options, Dick-" "That's cute. I'm whelmed."
1. The Cold Truth

**so this is all really long and probably has a lot of mistakes but is I did multiple chapters, I'd get to three and never finish. There will be another chapter. I don't do much detail. Skip a lot. Just basically plot ideas I came up with a long while ago.**

**-Cat**

* * *

One year ago, Robin was shot and killed, falling off a ledge and into a stream. His body was never found, only blood. Most likely he died from the shot or shock, that's what the team hoped. They didn't want him to feel that pain of hitting the rocks and drowning. They still mourn.

Recently, there have been sightings of a new member of the light. He's quick. The team was sent on a mission to try and capture him. He should be at this meeting of their's.

When they get to their destination, they begin to sneak around but quickly, Kid Flash sneezes and gets them all caught. "Ha! It's eight to one! You can't win!" Says Beast Boy. When they all began to attack, the ninja was able to get all of them down but Aqualad got back up and electrocuted him. Then Superboy sent the ninja to the ground. Miss Martian used her telekinesis to keep him down. They brought him up to his knees and pinned his arms behind his back. Aqualad cuffed him and brought him up by his arm. "Let's go back to the bio ship."

Leading the new captive by him arm roughly, Aqualad boarded them onto the bio ship. M'gann set up a seat on the ground and a loop from behind. Kaldur used the other pair of cuffs to secure the ninja's wrists behind the back of the seat which was really just a seat back with a seat belt, a bit tall so he is on his knees. Under M'gann's mental command, the straps are secured. By now, the ninja is no longer struggling so hard. On his knees and distorted, he is facing the team in the middle near the front of the ship. He keeps his head down in shame. His old team had managed to capture him. But that was the intended plan. But on which side?

"So, not so tough now. Do you even have any powers?" Beast Boy teases.

"Dude, Robin didn't need powers." Kid Flash points out.

"Sorry."

"To save you later trouble, what is your name?" The ninja doesn't respond to Kaldur. "You will not be harmed. As long as you cooperate, things will go well." Still nothing. "Very well."

Kaldur gets up and approaches the ninja who puts his head up. Kaldur pulls down his hood hood revealing his mask clearly. It's a full face mask, black. It's in the form of an owl. Covers half the top of his head, keeping raven black hair down. Small points coming from the sides to represent the fluffs of an owl's ear. His uniform was all black like a regular ninja uniform, long cape to his feel. No skin could be seen unless you look close enough into the holes of the mask. His weapons were confiscated before boarding. Mostly knives, throwing stars, and other gadgets. He didn't carry a sword though, odd. Kaldur reached for the ninja's chin, his head turning away but Kaldur caught it. He turns his head to see his eyes. It was dark under the mask.

"Don't take his mask off, what if Batman doesn't want us to?"

"I doubt he doesn't but I'll wait. I can only see the shine in his eyes. No color or skin." Kaldur let go.

They return to the mountain and bring the ninja to the interrogation room.

"Who are you?!" Batman yells in the face of the newest known member of the Light who has his wrists restrained to the interrogation table and ankles tied to the legs of the chair. A mic was around his ear and sneaking into his mask to be sure they catch everything he says. Because he's restrained down, he can't get reach of it. He was giving off a grin of satisfaction in his voice and eyes glaring off deviously. Accept you can't see either. "You've got ten seconds, I'm counting in my head. I want your name and purpose." Batman tries again. The team is watching from the other side of the glass. The ninja hasn't said a word since the team caught him and he finally gave up his struggles.

Finally, he opens his mouth. "Let me speak to Kid Flash. Only him. No cameras or mic, no watching. Or you get nothing from me at all." He says with a knowing growing smirk, his voice dangerously chill like he was trying to make a deal, which he was.

"What's your game with Kid Flash?" Batman asks but gets no answer.

"I'll do it." Kid says walking in. "Shut down the cameras and mic, I'll see what he wants." He assures. Batman nods and leaves, kid making sure of it. The computer announces the shut down. "What makes me special?"

"'Cause I know you won't blab under the right conditions."

"You think if you tell me I won't tell Bats or the league? Go ahead then. I'm not complaining."

"I'm not an idiot but I know for a fact you are." Before he lets Wally go again, he asks "So we have all been curious, what ever happened to The Boy Wonder?" Kid Flash turns around with a scowl on his face. But the captive had a secret wide grin on his. Kid flash walked over to the captive who watched him. He grabbed his head by the his hair and slammed him to the table. After a groan of pain he attempts to speak again but kid slams his head down again and keeps it there.

"Don't you ever talk about Robin!" He screams shoving the captives face hard against the table. "Who are you?!"

"Hahaha..." He chuckles weakly. "All you have to do is ask kindly." Kid picks the head up again. "WANT AN ANSWER?!" He tries saving himself. Kid isn't as harsh but put his head back down.

"Then speak up, now or never."

"Uhg... They call me Gray, as the owl with the darkest of feathers in all grays. I'm a guard of the Light. Not a mercenary. I just do their dirty work in a fight."

"They were the ones that killed Robin!" Kid was getting a bit to harsh.

"Wally..." Gray couldn't get out loud enough.

"Who did it?!"

"Wally, I-"

"WHO?!"

"Please, let me up!"

"You going to speak? As well as telling me how you know my name."

"I'll speak. Let me up." Wally let go. Gray whimpers very quietly. Before he can begin, Wally yanks off the black owl mask over his face. He drops it when he gets a good look at Gray. The noise made by the fallen mask finally alarms them both.

"No... You- you can't be anymore than 15 or 16.

"I'm 16." He answers.

"Then why?"

"Some people are crazy."

"Are you wearing contacts?" Gray shakes his head. "Your eyes are black?" He shakes his head again. There is also a a scare over his eye. "What color?

"What use would it do?"

"Unless you tell who you really are-"

"You can't. I'm record-less."

"Is that so? Then what harm would be telling us your real name?"

"Your an idiot. That's why."

"Your not getting out of this. Once we get as many answers out of you as possible, your being brought to a cell."

"It's not easy to keep me held."

"We have a cell for Superman, surely your no harder."

"Superman has an easy weakness, he can't live without powers because he's a meta just like you and the rest of your sweet heart team."

"We will do what we must."

"Have fun with that. I have a secret. Lots of secrets. But one in the centre. You'll never get answers out of me unless I want you too, you wouldn't want that unless your looking for a wild goose chase."

"Then why ask for me to be here?" Wally was just confused now.

"Because I know if I tell you what I want you won't tell anyone else. I can assure you of it."

"How do you know I won't tell?"

"You won't. You'll know when I tell you." He turns around as much as he can to be sure the camera is out. "Promise the mic is off?" Wally walks behind the young villain and takes the mic from around his ear. He sets it on the table being sure it's already been turned off which it has.

"I promise." He says.

"You won't tell?"

"It depends what it is."

"Your friend isn't dead."

"What?"

"Robin, he's alive."

Kid Flash tried to process this. "No! He died a year ago! Your lying!"

"Fine. Believe what you wish."

Wally states him down for almost two whole minutes, no words escape either of their mouths. "No..."

"My name is Will Loydd. Take it into consideration, why don't ya."

"What does that even mean."

"Maybe you should take time to shut up every now and then and just think about it."

"If Robin is alive... Where is he?"

"I don't know. You figure it out. He isn't my problem. Or is he?"

"Are you done?"

"Let you think about it, sure."

Wally stares Will down, glaring at the smirk on his face. Then he opens the door to see Batman waiting. "He's not going to spill. I've tried everything." Wally claims. "He only said he goes by Gray." Wally lies, catching the attention and grin of Will.

"Very well. I will go get the cell ready. Maybe a few nights under complete and miserable lock down may change his mind. Keep him restrained for 2 nights without food and little water."

"Batman... He's only a kid. Sixteen at the very most. Is it right to expect anything real out of him?" He says. They both look to the grinning teen who looks to be snooping on the conversation.

"We will try again tomorrow, go at it every day then. Make sure he's secure and bring him to cell D1."

"That's a bit harsh."

"I have a bad feeling. Make sure you describe what happens shall he attempt to run."

Kid Flash takes the cuffs and collar and goes back in, making sure the door is locked. He puts the cuffs around Will's wrists first and puts the collar around his neck. Then he clicks a button he's holding in his hand. Will cries out in agony as electricity flows through his body. Wally stops it. "That's what will happen if you try and escape." Will gives a scowl under his panting breaths.

"You heroes take the fun out of everything, got that Wally?"

"You never said how you know my name."

"Doesn't make a difference if you knew."

Wally releases the cuffs restraining Will's wrists to the table after untying the ropes holding his ankles. Then he pulls the younger up by his arm and leads him out of the room. He stops Will in an area with no cameras on the way to the cell. He pins the other's arms to the wall. "Do you know where Robin is?"

"Where Robin is, or Dick Grayson?"

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know where Robin went, but I have the perfect idea where Dick Grayson is."

"Then tell me, please." Wally begs in a whisper

"I can't." Will states clearly. Wally glares into the black eyes.

"Please, is he safe?"

"Depends on your definition."

"Tell me, you know and I need him back. You can make it easier on yourself if you just tell me where he is. I can search for him myself even secretly or you can help. Anything. Please, he's my best friend... You can't be lying so where is he? Please, Will. This is your chance to escape the Light." Will doesn't answer yet.

"It's better you don't know."

"No it's not!"

"Please, trust me. You shouldn't know yet till it can all be explained in a way that makes sense. If everything succeeds."

"I can bring you back to the interrogation room and tell bats your ready to speak. We could leave tonight and find Robin. You have time to tell me everything." Will tries to shake his head but Wally just pulls him by the arm to follow back to the room. "That's what will happen, then." He says he leads Will inside and locks the door. He uses his super speed go tell Bats. "He says he has something else to say but still under the same conditions. No mic or camera." Wally informs and runs back.

Will is still there when Wally gets back. Soon Batman comes back to tell Wally to restrain his wrists to the table as precaution and keep the collar on and leaves again.

Wally does so and again begins asking. "Please. Will, where is he?"

"Bring me to the cell like originally planned. I can't tell you."

"No! You are the only chance I have to find him! You talk now or we leave and I'll find out." He pounds on the table, startling Will.

"You can't, you'll die!"

"I don't care now open your damn mouth to tell me where he is!" Wally is almost in tears. "I've pleaded and threw out multiple deals! You said you'd only talk to me now do it! Batman is gone, what about that?"

Gray wanted to run, or get away even if it was to a cell by his former mentor. Could he really tell Wally who he is? He began struggling against the restraints. "I ca-"

"No, don't do that!" Wally holds Will's arms down so he'd stop struggling.

"I want to tell you!" Will finally cries... No, Dick cries. "Stop!" He pleads. "Wally, it's me, damn it! It's me! Will Loydd, my mother's last name, my great grandfather's first name! Gray as a Gray Son, two words, after the owl!" Dick was almost shaking. This means he has to explain. "But I'm not a traitor. I did this for a reason."

Wally is frozen... He let go and stumbles back. Words don't escape his mouth. He slams the table again, startling Dick. "What the Hell!" He screams, falling to sit on the ground against the wall. He sobs for a few seconds and tries to shake it off. He gets up from his position and walks over to free Dick. Dick only brings his arms closer to himself and sobs. "Why?" Wally ask after two minutes of no words.

"I had to."

"But why? Why not tell us?"

"Because it's something for myself only to handle."

"That's not a good answer. Do you know how much trouble you'll be in with the-"

"No one can know! I didn't intend on getting captured! No one can know yet or people will die. Innocent people. Like I said it's best you don't know everything yet."

"Dick, you have to tell me."

"No... It's family business. Old family business."

"What do you mean? Please, Dick."

"The Court of Owls. You need to look it up on your own and promise not to tell, to wait patiently and act like your know nothing about me. Do whatever bats wants until I escape and actually try and stop me. You have to."

"But-"

"I'm doing it for the protection of the league and team and the innocent civilians at risk."

"Dick, this is stupid! I can't do that! You've been dead for a year and I watched... You staged it..."

"Wally, I didn't intend on telling you yet. You have to help me out and act like you would have to."

There is another round of silence so Wally could calm down and pull himself together as well as Dick. It took about three minutes. "He is going to get suspicious." Dick points out.

"How are you going to escape?"

"I'll think of something. I know this cave by heart."

"But he wants to put you in cell D1."

Dick looks up and puts his head back in his head in defeat. "Try and work your way through the restraints till morning. I'll ask to give you your water and say maybe I could get you to talk again. If your not out. If you are out, be ready to escape out the door, I'll knock like this *knock knockknock knock- knock* and if your not out than I'll say you want to go back to the interrogation room to talk, I'll keep the cuffs loose or slip you a key and you can make a run for it, you can hack the system and zeta out."

"That could work." Dick agrees to the plan. "If it doesn't work tomorrow, we can wait another day, right?"

"I think he plans to keep you here for three." Dick nods. "I don't want to cuff you again." Wally says.

"You have to. Remember the plan you just explained? Plus, Batman is probably wondering what's wrong and walking back right now."

Wally nods. He picks up the cuffs and walks over to Dick who holds out his wrists willingly. Wally snaps the metal restraints around Dick's wrists and lifts him to his feet by his arm. Then they finally walk out and make it to the cell. Wally brings him inside the dim room only brightened by a blue light on the ceiling.

Batman is waiting as Wally shuts the door. Batman then walks over and grabs Dick's arms and walks him to the restraint chair sitting in the middle of the room. Dick doesn't resist. He seats Dick down and unsnaps the cuffs, dropping them on the ground and the securing Dick's wrists into restraints on the arms of the chair. He buckles them tightly and then does the same with his ankles. Straps go over his shoulders and have a buckle is clipped around his chest tightly. Straps also go over his thighs. Once Batman in sure he is secure, he turns to leave. "If you comply properly, you can be moved to a more comfortable cell with a bed, bathroom, and food." And with that, Wally leaves with Batman after glancing at his best friend one more time.

The next morning, Wally is a bottle with little water in it. "This isn't a lot."

"A said no food and little water for two days. You need to ask if he will talk today."

"And if not?"

"You don't give him any of the water, leave him be and leave the cell. Come back if he decides to talk. I will be watching."

"There are cameras?"

"Yes. Also, he was struggling during the night. Tighten the straps.

Wally nods and then leaves. He knocks on the cell like he did yesterday. When he opens the door, his friend is still restrained. Wally walks over after shutting the door and puts the water down. He tightens the straps. "You can't pull anything, not with the world's greatest detective watching. So don't bother." Wally says aloud to try and pass the message as he tightens the rest of the restraints. "We need to wait out. I know you might be thirsty but I'll sneak in later. For now, you need to refuse." Wally whispers very lightly for only Dick to hear. He gets up and acts like he is interrogating Dick. "You can agree to tell us more or you can go thirsty till tomorrow."

"Like I said before. You don't get to know anything unless I want you too and you don't want me to wish upon that. Either way, I wouldn't hold your breath."

"Then you got thirsty till tomorrow." He holds up the water. Gray gives a scowl in defeat but doesn't talk back. Wally nods, giving a slight sympathetic look for his friend. He walks over to again be sure Gray is still restrained securely, really just so he can talk. "I'll try to sneak in. If I bring you back to the interrogation room, we will go with plan B. If I we can't, your on your own." He whispers before walking away to leave. Leaving Dick once again alone to his struggles.

Wally really did tighten the restraints just in case he got called out and Bats came back to be sure. His sleep was not peaceful, it was uncomfortable. He couldn't believe Batman thought it was necessary to put him in one of the D cells. He was going to be in trouble with the light if he couldn't get out of here soon. So he kept up his struggles.

Meanwhile, Batman called the team for a mission. It was simple enough, put down Poison Ivy. On the way there, Kaldur began a conversation. "So, did you find out what his name was?"

"Gray, he's a guard of the Light. That's really it. He's only a kid."

"A kid? Then, he deserves a second chance right?"

"Batman has him in the D cells as precaution."

"Not like he can get out of the cave. Maybe we can friend him or try and convince him on our side?" Artemis states.

"No... He needs to escape."

Everyone looked awe struck. "What?" Three of them said together.

"He's on our side. The league can't know."

"He said that? And you trust it?!"

"Yes, and you have to trust me. I can't tell you why. I just need your help to get him out. Something is going to happen if he's not where he needs to be. Please trust me."

"He told you more than just his name and you didn't tell Batman." Kaldur states. "Non of us will tell but we also won't help. We can't trust him."

"Fine..." Wally sighs in defeat.

Meanwhile, Batman walks into the cell. "I'm giving you one more chance to earn a drink till tomorrow, Gray. Do you anything you'd like to tell me yet?"

"I'll pass."

"How old are you? Kid Flash says 16. Is that true?"

"I've been sixteen for force of months."

"What does that mean?"

"You people really like asking that question, don't you."

"Why do you work the light if your so young?"

"Because some people are just that crazy, I just happen to not be one of those people."

"So..."

"I have a reason. You could say for that reason I'm on your side. But I don't know if you'd accept that answer. I've only been doing thesis gig a year, your big deal is worthless."

"What's the big deal?"

"It's been a year... Think about it."

"Robin died a year ago."

"Let's just say I do what I do so that doesn't happen. I'm a guard for the light, you know how much access that gives me? I can rig what I want. But it's more I'm looking for someone."

"Robin?"

"Gosh, he meant a lot, didn't he. But no. For someone, I mean a group. Call it revenge all you want but really, I can't stop them. I can only fight till I can't no more. Just like all you fools. Or maybe it's me whose the fool. You wouldn't believe me anyways. Or you'd beat me, or you might believe me and just not think I'm right. In reality though, in your world, it's your way or the highway."

"I guess you can have it then." Batman refers to the bottle with a little bit of water. "But first, why did you want to talk to Kid Flash and still not tell him anything?"

"Because Kid Flash talks a lot, many questions. He'll take what he can get without thinking. But you are going to leave here and think long and hard about this conversation, every single word and every single little significance it plays in my tricks. Or are they really just games? I think I'm better at games than tricks. Unless I'm playing against the first letter agent. Then I lose. Really, it's like the mountain, hiding in plain sight. Right?"

Batman is silent and still for a bit. "You know how to open up fairly well."

"I said so before, you don't know anything unless I want you too, you don't want that..."

"I think your over killing it personally." He walks over while taking off the cap of the bottle. He puts it to Gray's lips and tilts it. Gray sips the water and swallows. Batman brings the bottle down for the boy to breathe and get the full satisfaction then tilts the bottle again to let him drink the rest. "Your cell will be moved as reward. But not until the team returns. the more you talk, the more freedom you get."

"No prison or arkham? What makes me special?"

"Your a kid who may or may not just be confused in this world, May or may not be trusted."

"Right..." Batman leaves to think about it all, writing the trick sentences down, playing the video over and over. The boy is chill. Relaxed. He isn't at all intimidated. He's trying to give off clues. He really does mean the "unless I want you too" part.

When the team returns, Batman calls in Kid Flash. "Did he really only give you his name?"

"Yeah. That's it." Wally lies.

"He talked to me today. He said quite a bit. I'm still examining it. I won't be having you go in anymore. I don't want you around him, he may be playing you."

"Uh... What did he tell you?"

"Nothing that concerns you right now. I'm not even sure myself of what he said."

"Should I give him his water tomorrow?"

"No. Your done with this for now." Batman says and walks off.

He goes back to the cell with a pair of cuffs. "I can move you to a more comfortable cell if you promise to cooperate. If you try to run then I'll put you back in here with no food, bed, shower and keep to the water as a reward thing. Will you cooperate?" Gray nods. "Good." Batman begins undoing the restraints. The first and last thing is always the wrists. He brings Gray up by his arm and pins his wrists behind his back, cuffing them together.

Gray is lead out of the cell. He has one shot at this. No weapons, no cape, no gear. Only ability. He likes not having a stupid cape in the way. He still has his uniform and mask though. Batman raised it when giving the water, for some reason respecting his identity. Dick was still think about that. Gray stops short and leaps up and over Batman. Knowing his way around the cave, he runs for the nearest exit, Batman hot on his trail.

Dick knows of he's caught again, it'll be much harder to escape and he may be brought down to telling Batman who he is or batman will find out himself. Gray runs quickly, taking a few seconds to jump over his arms so his hands are in front. He manages to avoid his team and gets to the hanger door. As quickly as possible, he hacks the system easily and gets out, having the door only open for a few seconds for him to run. He set a bug so bats couldn't open the door for another hour.

Batman growls with frustration and runs for the front hanger. It's bugged as well. He gets out by zeta to Happy Harbor. Of course, Gray is nowhere to be seen. Batman was amazed how quick the kid was with cuffed hands even. He was also angry the kid ran. Batman rode through Happy Harbor on a bike but no sight of Gray.

Dick contacted Sportsmaster for back up as soon as he got out of the mountain and to an electrical device. He was soon picked up by helicopter. "Where have you been, kid?"

"A play date." Gray jokes. "Batman sent the sidekicks after me. I had them all down but underestimated and got electrocuted. I couldn't get out without being caught again till now."

"D'you give them the bug hint?"

"No. I thought it'd be best to wait till next time."

"Hmm..."

Meanwhile, Batman announces to the team that Gray escaped. "That was quick." Zatanna points out.

"Yes, well, I should have seen it coming. I believe the conversation is probably just a bug but I'm still looking into it."

The next week, as Batman is patrolling. He sees something interesting standing on the roof across the street. The black figure stands up straight, long cape swaying in the the light wind, hood up. Batman recognizes the mask with his binoculars, it's Gray. Batman launches his grapple, "scaring" off Gray. It becomes a chase on the rooftops.

But on the fifth roof top, Gray disappears. "I know your here, Gray. Come out and surrender or fight."

"The most honorable thing to do now, isn't it..." Batman turns to face Gray. "Wanna play a game?"

"No."

"I guess I'm mislead. How about, do you want to solve an equation? Maybe get your mind off things?"

"My answer sticks."

"Hmm... We rule Gotham from a shadowed perch." And Gray tosses Batman a small rubber toy bug.

"What?"

"You figure it out."

"I can't let you go, Gray Owl."

Gray chuckles. "Excuse me? It's a good thing I am not Gray Owl than."

"But, that's what your ego is..."

"I wear an owl mask. But I am Gray for a different reason."

"And what reason is that?"

"I ain't no say and tell!"

"Is someone watching you?" Batman seems to have blinked as he was getting something out. He looks up and Gray is gone. "Gray!" He yells. "Come back out!" Gray was hiding in the shadows. And yet, Batman can't seem to find him. Gray saw it was cuffs that he was getting out of his belt. Gray can't risk that again.

"I see you." Batman said, having turned on his night vision. "Now come out."

"Why, so you can capture me again and get nothing accomplished?" Batman for some reason has a heart to that.

"If you come willingly than, I can bring you back somewhere safe and you can tell exactly what it is your afraid of."

"It's non of your business. Not yet anyways."

Then batman got a transmission. A robbery downtown, hostages. "Help me with this, I'll help you. I believe what you say, Gray. Now trust me."

"You were going to force me. No one ever said I could trust you."

"I've lost too many people, I've lost young people... Your in danger doing whatever it is your doing alone."

"But whoever helps is in more." Gray begins to back away, hugging his arms closely. "This is a matter of family, a mistake made long ago. It's my turn to fix it." And he runs off the roof top, jumping into the alley way but is gone by the time batman can follow.

Dick returns to base, meeting Savage with a bow. "Did you pass the message?"

"Yes."

"Very good. Do you think he'll engage?"

"Most likely. Batman is not one to pass up the opportunity to engage for Gotham. Or rather any fight."

"Is he on to your secret?"

"I don't believe so."

"With Kid Flash knowing and believing you to be a mere double agent, he'll keep the team back to play to our advantage. You've proved to be loyal and very useful in the last year. I am glad you agrees to work between the court and the Light."

"Within time, Gotham will belong once again to The Court of Owls and the rest of the world to the Light."

"You'll be at your grandfather's side, as meant to be. You are dismissed." Dick nods and walks out.

"The former Boy Wonder has proven to be one of the best pons we've ever been able to play. Are you so sure you want to hand him back over to the Court when he has accomplished the desires or the Light? He may be easily played against the league still." Lex states.

"It is not wise to mess with the Court of Owls."

"Having a Talon in the Light, that Talon being who used to be Robin, all a very useful tool to us." Says Queen Bee.

"Again, he is the same kid that managed to pull apart multiple missions as a part of that team and at Batman's side. How do we know he really is loyal to us? Or rather the Court?" Black Manta explains.

"William has been watching. The boy has said no more than what he is told to. He has them believing he's innocent and confused." Savage confirms. "Even if the boy did decide or plan to turn back to the league, William wouldn't let him. He has a soft spot still most likely for the lives of his team and league. Easy threats can keep him in place. Eventually it won't be needed."

In the Batcave, Bruce had written down the words to the riddle given by Gray. Alfred comes down and looks over to see what it is Bruce is studying. "Isn't that part of a rhyme, the legendary Court of Owls? Believed to be a story made up in the earliest ages of Gotham City."

"The Court... Your right... Gray is if the Court." How can Bruce trust him? But something on his guy told him to.

A month passes slowly and there is no sigh of the court, the light, or even Gray. Bruce was beginning to worry about Gray. Did something happen? Bruce didn't understand why he was suddenly favoring the child. Maybe because he is so much like Dick was. Bruce misses his Gypsy boy, his active little bird from the circus. He misses his Robin...

Batman sends the team on a mission he believes they'll see Gray on. If Gray is spotted, similar orders apply. But only make it look like a capture, bring him back to the cave to the interrogation room but not as a villain. Batman needs to find out exactly what it is this boy wants for freedom.

The team arrives on an island where their mission is to take place. They split up. Aqualad goes alone since Superboy refuses to let M'gann and Garfield go alone. When he is about 5 minutes in, a loud buzz goes through his ear. He groans and turns off his comm to take it out of his ear. Turning it back on... He finds it won't turn back on. *team, come in.* he tries the mind link but gets no answer. "They know we're here."

"Not true, I know your here, sir all mighty leader."

"Gray?" He asks looking around.

"Maybe. I knew Batman would eventually do something. While we are deciding to talk, I want to ask you something. What in the world are you still doing here?"

"I don't comprehend."

"Wasn't Robin supposed to be the true leader? And yet, you let him die?"

"Gray, we are here for a reason. Batman asks that you come peacefully with us. We all sense your innocence in all this. But you need to tell us."

"That's cute, but you changed the subject. Is it because you feel guilty?"

"We all feel guilt for Robin's death, but it's not to be in vein."

"So you think. Why didn't you step down?"

"This team needs someone to lead."

"They want to commit suicide?"

"What?!"

"Well, you should have never let Robin go in alone."

"How did you know?"

"I know everything. Nothing is a secret to a member of the Court. Never to a son of Gotham. But... What if it was really Robin with no trust?"

"Gray, show yourself."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you. Now stop changing the subject. Do you think Robin trusted you all, or would still?"

"Yes."

"Them why didn't he tell any of you his name?"

"What?"

"I know all! Now tell me why!"

"I don't know. It wasn't our business. Batman have him orders."

"He would follow them? You know that was never true." Kaldur had sweat beading down his face. Then all of a sudden, he felt an odd stalking sensation. Like eyes were watching. "Hello, Kaldur'ahm." He nearly jumped. Instead he turns quickly. Gray is hanging upside down, holding onto a line like a spider.

"How do you know so much?"

"Call it inside help, call it stalking, or call it my own special little secret."

Kaldur looks into his eyes. A chill of distrust runs down his spine. He can't seem to get the courage to attempt and pull the ninja down. Kaldur examines the eyes closer. Intimidating, that must be the purpose of the uniform. He reaches his hand up to the mask shaking. "If you do that, you may hate yourself more than you already do." Kaldur could hear the grin and took his hand away. "I'm not the one hiding, coward."

"You aren't on our side... Then why does Batman trust you?"

"Games, so many games!" Gray jumps down and begins toward Kaldur who backs up more and more. "I know how to get inside each and every one of your minds! I'm the insider, the Gray Son of Gotham, I know you won't give all you know to Batman 'cause your scared, Kaldur'ahm. So many lost... But nobody knows loss more than I do! You all having races for a sob story while the one and only without one may be really crying, screaming, falling forever until they hit and break and shatter! Just. Like. You."

Kaldur steps back once more and trips, falling to the ground. He looks around but Gray is gone and Kaldur doesn't know where either are. He needs to warn the team.

Zatanna and Artemis walk, looking for Gray. They kept going like everyone else when the comm line went out. They assumed the mental link was up. But they haven't really tried. "Daddy is gone, daddy beat me, I sob, I think I'm alone... Maybe you two are the most pitied on the team of sidekicks. But wait, neither of you are really sidekicks. What does that make the team?" They hear. "Who would you say is or was the happiest on the team?"

"You want to talk about Robin. That's why you said 'was'." Artemis states.

"Maybe. Or maybe I'm curious."

"Robin was the happiest. He had a perfect life." Zatanna states.

"Robin was a Gypsy. Robin was an orphan. Robin cried himself to sleep almost every other night. Robin screamed when he was home alone. Robin was also mentally sick. Secretly insane, secretly alone forever."

"Robin wasn't a gypsy."

"Yeah? How would you know. He obviously didn't trust you enough to tell you his name. Robin was a gypsy to his very core. He thought his beliefs would scare you away as you talked about how scary gypsy magic could be. As a Roma and Romany, he was secretive."

"How do you know so much about Robin?"

"I'm the insider. I know all."

"Gray, if you come peacefully-"

"Changing the subject... Everyone does."

"What does Robin have to do with anything?"

"Because he is tearing you all apart. Might as well embrace it. Whose fault, whom eyes are guilty? No one knows for real."

"Come out and fight!" Says Artemis.

"I am. Your the coward. Daddy's little girls."

"Don't you dare offend my dad!" Zatanna yells.

"Am I?"

She does a spell to try and get him to come out. "Wohs em erehw yarg si." She grants. But nothing happens. "Come out!" No answer. After a minute, they decide Gray has felt them alone.

Raquel and Wally split up when they come across two paths. Wally didn't really notice the shut down of communication. "Dick? You around here?" Wally says in a normal voice to try and only get Dick's attention.

"They don't know?" Wally hears.

"Only I know your secret. But Batman wants to talk to you. Does he know?"

"If he did, he'd be here."

"You know I really hate it when you do the ninja thing. Could you come out?"

"I'd rather not."

"Dick, please?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I'm not as foolish as you."

"What?"

"Where's the team?"

"We split up to look for you."

"That was stupid. That's how people die, how they are driven insane, how one can so easily play them like a cheat."

"Dick... Stop. Come out, please. Whoever is watching, we can handle them. You don't have to do this alone."

"How come no one else has come out?"

"Because you-"

"I'm the only one who knows you all are here, and we are the only ones that are even on the island. Has it occurred to you that you may be more gullible than a rat to cheese? Your alone. I'm alone. Take everything into consideration and keep an open mind."

"Dick, stop. Come out or I'll find you myself and force you to come back."

"But your too slow. The flash may be able to get me but your not as fast as him. That's your problem... You told me."

"Stop!"

"Or what?" Wally heard the pur so close... He felt the gaze. Just as Kaldur, Wally turned to find Dick behind him upside down like a spider. "Kaldur I thought was gonna cry. I can't believe the girlies didn't."

"I know it's not you, it isn't you really speaking." He whispers. "We need to fake a fight so you can come back with us, well pretend to kidnap you again."

"Whose idiotic plan was that?"

Wally attempts to pull Dick down but fails when Dick jumps down. Wally goes after him again but is kicked down. In his moment of distraction, Dick is gone. "Dick! Please! Come back!" No response. Dick may be long gone or even just behind him. Doubt has been planted in Wally's mind... But he won't accept it.

The team finally regroups. Superboy, M'gann, Rocket and Beast Boy are the only ones who never saw Gray. "I think I can confirm that Gray isn't on our side."

Kaldur begins. "I think batman was merely fooled."

"I don't believe that." Says Wally.

"Did he not visit you too?" Artemis asks.

"He did but-"

"He didn't visit us." Says M'gann.

"Or me." Raquel adds.

"He's trying to pull us apart." Zatanna explains.

When they get back to the cave, Kaldur reports everything to Batman. "What kinds of things did Gray tell you?"

"He was trying to make me doubt leadership more than I already do. He knows a lot about us. Like he's got inside help or access to cameras. He knows that Robin died because we split up. He made a lot of comments about Robin, using his death to plant doubt. "Nothing is a secret to a member of the Court." He said and that he is an insider."

"Did you record anything?"

"No... He knew how to get under my skin, as well as Artemis, Zatanna, and Wally."

"I'll have Canary talk to them."

Later, Canary calls in Zatanna. "So what did Gray say to you?"

"He offended my dad, as well as Artemis and he mostly talked about Robin."

"What did he say about Robin?"

"He told us that Robin was a gypsy, an orphan, and lonely. Is any of that true? Artemis and I didn't believe the gypsy part. Batman is his dad, right? Robin was born in Gotham."

"Robin was fostered by Batman when he was nine after his parents were murdered. He was born in Romania, that doesn't automatically make him a gypsy but he just was. He was born into a gypsy family in the circus. That's how he got to Gotham. Gray has inside knowledge somehow. According to Batman, he is from the Court of Owls, that means he is probably very dangerous."

Batman has made the search for Gray into a haunt. He's told the team just how dangerous the Court of Owls can be if played wrongly. Gray of course has disappeared again. It's been two weeks. Batman has been getting sent letters but as Bruce Wayne.

The first one came. It was a perfect drawing of a bat. Two days pass and another one comes. A drawing of the bat dead and bloody. The next one comes three days later and it's a gray owl stepping on the bat. Four days later, it's the mask each Talon wears in the court, designs inside are unique also known by the court.

"These were sent by Gray. Not to show that he's a good artist. But to tell me he knows who I am and where to find me. It's a warning." Bruce explains to Clark.

Five days later, another one comes. It's a note.

'We rule Gotham from a Shadowed Perch. Learn it, live it, love it. Everyone falls in the end no matter who you are, Mr. Wayne. Especially the most gullible. So, can I tell you something? What would you do if you knew a bird wasn't dead? There was no body. How could you confirm his death? He isn't dead. But you have to find us first. Have fun.

-The Gray of Gotham'

That next week, the Flash and Kid Flash are patrolling central. Wally gets distracted, ends up following something. He finds himself a bit lost from Flash. But then skinny arms wrap around his body and he is thrown down. "Uhg..." He gets up rubbing his head. There, Gray stands. "Dick, what are you doing here? Batman is hunting you basically. Your going to far."

"Batman didn't show any of you the notes."

"What notes?"

"Hmm..."

"Dick, we are friends. You can't be doing this alone."

"We aren't friends, Wally. I lied to you. I'm not doing this for the advantage of the team or league. I never was. But it doesn't matter to you. Not anymore. Batman can't know. Not yet anyways. Non of you can until everything is ready. You'll remember what the rest of the team remembers. But you won't know who Is behind my mask. You'll remember Robin being dead like he's meant to be."

"What are you talking about?"

Psimon walks out of the shadows. Gray isn't seen. But Wally feels punches up his back. "Dick!" Wally says as he falls to the ground, unable to move. His hair is grabbed and he is facing Gray who removes the mask. "Why? Why betray your family?"

"My family is dead."

"Batman trained you. We were all your friends."

"You don't know as much as you think you know about me. I'm a Talon. Always meant to be."

"Your just another villain. Or worse... An assassin."

"And what are you going to do about it? Lecture me? You won't remember."

"Whatever it is planned by the Light and Court... You won't get away with it. In the end your the next criminal we lock up because you chose to be."

"That's cute." Dick drops Wally's head down. "Do it."

"Your parents would be disappointed. You know that! Robin was meant to be the honored memory but you betrayed that!"

"You know nothing."

"You know I'm right."

"I'm whelmed... But your wrong."

"Do you think he's already told?" Asks Psimon.

"No. He wouldn't do that."

"And if I did?"

"But you didn't, did you."

"Dick, please. You have another chance! I may not know what your motives are but they aren't good."

"Psimon, I said do it."

"Very well." Psimon sighs and pulls his hood down. Wally feels the intrusion but is soon out cold.

When he wakes up, he doesn't remember anything about Dick being Gray.

The news to the team has been revealed. Robin may still be alive. "Gray is probably trying to trick us!" Artemis states.

"But... What if he's not?" Garfield asks.

"That's why I'm going to keep looking for Gray. He fooled us for a bit. But that was probably all intended."

For the next three months, Batman searched and began to grow weary that it was a lie or trap. But he got a note exactly three months since the last. It was a blank piece of paper with blood on it. Bruce ran a test on it that confirmed it was Dick's blood. Not that old either... Is it true Dick has been in the Light's clutches all this time? Almost two years? And Batman hasn't even bothered... They could have done anything to him. They could be doing anything to him... Bruce growls and heads out in the Bat-Plane. A new determination set in to find Gray. And to find his son. "I'm coming, Dick."

For 24 hours, Batman searches every inch of Gotham but finds nothing. He heads to Mount Justice. The team is sitting around the lounge. "They have Robin. I'm positive. But he's not in Gotham. Gray has been giving clues. He said he is the Gray of Gotham. I thought that meant they'd be stationed in Gotham. But no. Anything. Any of you remember anything he has said to you?" He begs.

"The Gray of Gotham... He left something out. He told me he is the Gray Son of Gotham. A Talon of the Court." Kaldur explains.

Everything goes silent. Batman seems shocked. "Why didn't you mention this?! When did he say that?!"

"Our last mission to go after him. When we concluded he wasn't on our side after all."

"Wait... Batman, you don't think-" Wally begins but Batman runs out of the room and to the zeta. He goes back to the cave and slams his fist at rock.

"Master Bruce!"

"Alfred... It's Dick!"

"What? What have you found?"

"Gray... It means Gray Son of Gotham! Dick is Gray and I need to find him!" He says.

"Master Bruce, calm yourself. He may be trying to-"

"No... It makes to much sense but at the same time non at all." A tear slips down his cheek. "How did I not see this? I'm the world's greatest detective. Yet I claimed my own son was dead when all this time... He's take. Everything I've taught him and turned it all against me, damn it! And I don't... The Court of Owls. How in the Hell did he get himself caught in that mess?!"

"Perhaps you didn't know as much about him as you thought?"

"There has to be a link between Talons. They don't just choose off the street. But I need to find Dick, bring him home. By force or by will..."

For the next week, he examines the letters sent to try and figure out where they came from. "Master Bruce..."

"What?"

"Another letter."

Bruce takes it.

'Time to play a game of hide and seek. But first end our last. Looks like I won. In the heart lies a book. The great book of names. The heart is where it all began. Where it ended. But let's see how long it's to take. How clueless are you really. Or you may take off right after reading. I apologize if you do. Your only getting started.'

Bruce gets up and runs for the plane. He travels to New Orleans where Haly's Circus is stationed. Everyone has gone to bed by now. The heart of the circus is something that will always be re set up. That would be the ring. Batman studies each panel till he finds out discolored from the rest. He opens it up to find a book. He flips the pages. Many many names. He finds the one he's looking for. "Richard Gray-son." It had a special mark. He flips, looking for names with the same marks. "William Cobb..."

"Hey! What in the-?"

"You would know... Where?!"

"What?" It's Jack Haly.

"This book. It has his name in it. Marked like William Cobb's. Dick told me that you know so don't ask what I'm talking about. What's the relation?"

"I don't see how that's your business. How did you know about the book?"

"Not until you tell me."

"Why? Is Dick in danger?"

"I'm not sure. Over a year ago, Robin was claimed dead. I had said that Dick went to study for two years. Then announce his death. But there was never a body. Dick fakes the entire thing. He's taken everything I've taught him and more and turned it on everyone he's fought beside. The Court of Owls, that's whom he's with. What's the relation between Dick and Cobb?"

"William... He was or rather is Dick's great grandfather. His story is long but how the Grayson family line came to be, William kidnapped his own son and named him Grayson. Like the Gray Protectors of Gotham called the Court of Owls. The next Talon of the Grayson's would be a special Talon. But it changed when Dick's family died. I never planned to let them have Dick. Not like the past. I wanted it to be different. Maybe they didn't leave him alone and he left like you said."

"And the Court?"

"I can't tell you. I'm going to have to hold my word to that."

"No, you need to!"

"No, nothing else matters. There is a reason we no longer visit Gotham. Why it's always been a minority. It's always this or something else."

"I need to find Dick. The simplest details matter."

"It'll only make it worse. Please just take my word. You may be better off keeping your nose out of the Court."

"You know I can't do that."

"He was never your own to begin with. In reality he's belonged to William since he was born. His parents and this circus, all for nothing. You'll be better off not fooling around with the past. You'll end up dead by dawn. Everyone does."

"I'm the one who-"

"Don't lie. I know it's always been just a foster. And still, nothing is changed. Richard belongs to William and that's the final word. William will kill you before he lets you ever touch that poor child again."

"Than so be it. I'm not going to stop searching." And Batman leaves.

William watches Dick sleep, listening to the quiet breaths. Sitting on the bed next to the teen, he strokes raven black hair. "I wish they could learn as well as you did. Your place is here, with me. That fool thinks your his son. But don't worry, in the end, no one will get between you and I, never again. Your my Gray Son, your Gotham's truest Gray Son." He whispers. "You belong to me and you know it. I'm proud of your decisions."

Again, nothing for a week. Then, the next letter comes.

'The abandon sub way under Gotham. You've got 24 hours. Bring whom you'd wish. I'll be alone. Facing you that is. The truth, no is alone in Gotham. Someone is always watching.'

Bruce takes off. He parks the Bat Mobile and walks to the sub way. He takes a left to the center. He stops at the dead end he wasn't expecting. "That was quick."

"Your game is over, Dick."

"Took you long enough to find out. Wally knew for a while. I applaud that he kept his mouth shut but... He wasn't gonna keep it like that forever."

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"You could say somehow he forgot."

"You've got two options, Dick. Come back with me willingly. We will go home and sort everything out. The team and league don't have to know and we can make something up. It'll be like as if it never happened."

"But I think we both know that isn't happening."

"I'll take you back by force. You can be the League's prisoner. Lock you up just like you used to do to the bad guys. But I'd rather it not be that way."

"That's good. You can't catch me. The sooner you accept that, the better off you'll be." And from above comes Dick, landing on Batman's shoulders and knocking him down. And the fight begins. Batman can't seem to get a hit in. But finally, he catches on to Dick's pattern of moves and is able to grab him by the arms. Dick struggles.

"What is any of this supposed to do for you? Turning against people who have cared and loved you for the pass 8 years! What comes out of this?!" He holds Dick's arms to his chest.

"I can fix the mistakes made! But you wouldn't know! You think you know me but you never have! All you do is put your nose where it doesn't belong! Time to get. OUT!" He yells back. Batman throws the teen who hits the wall with a harsh clash and to the ground, not getting up yet.

"I've tried, Dick. I've tried for 7 years. I didn't know this was all what you had in mind in the end. I'm sorry I failed you."

"It's not about you though, is it? It never was. This show down is the beginning. It's all a mere distraction." And suddenly, everything goes black. William had hit Batman in the back of the head. "You lost." Was the last thing he heard.

He woke up and Dick along with William were both gone.

Meanwhile, the light meets with William and Gray. "It's been a pleasure doing business with a legend. Maybe we could do it again some time." Salvage says.

"Maybe. This was to secure my grandson's place with us."

"Would you like to make a deal though? We can give you Gotham, delete the team, league, and bat from the equation."

"But what would you want in return?"

"To have Talon upon the Light. Your Grandson would prove a lot more useful here."

William gently nudges Dick behind him, taking his wrist. "He isn't a tug a war rope. He belongs to me. The Court can take care of the bat ourselves. We only offer a Talon's mere help if it benefits the Court. Good day, Salvage."

"Very well. Realize, boy, you always have a place here. Against your former team and mentor. Not in the shadows but in the light."

"I'm a Talon. Not a pawn." Dick answers and leaves with William.

"I know this will be hard for you all to hear. This entire time, Robin has been Gray. He's betrayed us to the Court of Owls for reasons partially unknown. His great grandfather, William Cobb, is most likely a leverage. But we've found out a lot of things we've never known before about Robin. The parade he's put on this past 8 months was all a distraction for something bigger. Rather or not we will be seeing more of him... Unknown."


	2. Years Later

**so this doesn't have anything big in it but it's the start for part two. the court of owls, in case you haven't read the comic books, is a group of assassins that has been running Gotham City since the 1800's at least. Dick Grayson was meant to be a Talon until his parents dies. I made up part of the story line from background info and multiple ideas I've had. William Cobb is Dick's great grandfather. This is all from the New 52 nightwing (or all throughout the reboot universe) 8-11 I believe. Readers of Batgirl, I will have Strix! Thank you for the reviews you wonderful people and for the patience! Enjoy! This will be getting into the deep cover mission but a bit later than in the show.**

**Check out Cat Chat Neko on YouTube for how to draw videos on Robin, Damian and animated (by app and computer edit) videos **

**-Cat**

* * *

Today is Dick's 19th birthday. Bruce sets out to the Wayne graveyard and places a bundle of 19 roses in front of it. He also places the Robin insignia. "In reality, the truth is Robin really is dead... Happy 19th birthday, Robin." He says. Dick isn't dead. But Robin is. December 1st. He hasn't seen another sign of Dick since the final fight.

Batman goes out on patrol. Keeping his eye out. He leaves Tim at home tonight.

Just like the last few years, the next month is quiet. Aqua girl died a few months ago and Garth left the team. Batgirl and Kaldur have been leaders. Kid Flash and Artemis both left together as well. Many new people have joined the team. Only five of the members of the team know the truth of what happened to the first Robin, that he didn't die. Rocket and Zatanna joined the league but the entire league knows the truth anyways. They all thought it bests that Robin be remembered in the best way possible.

The light is getting more and more active. The Court is never heard or mentioned. If it was at least Bruce would hear about Dick maybe.

As Batman patrols Gotham on a chill February night, it's peaceful. Tim is with the team. But he gets a transmission from Alfred. "

**Sir, I urge that you get to Crime Alley.**

"What's wrong?"

**We received a message from an old fellow friend and hero.**

"Who?"

**Master Richard...**

"I'm on my way-" but the transmission is somehow cut off. Batman runs for Crime Alley. When he gets there, he finds the body of the former mayor. "RICHARD!" Batman yells in frustration. "Come out!" He looks around for any sign of his son. He looks at the body once again and bends down, pulling out a knife. He examines it. No assuming, he doesn't even know what knives Gray uses. It may not really be his... That's what Batman hopes. The knife goes in a bag and in his belt. "You made an oath once..."

At the Batcave, Bruce examines the knife closely. He's seen this design before and it's nothing of the Court's. Scanning for finger prints he gets a mismatch. "It may not be one of his..."

"I hope not. I still refuse to believe that he is really the assassin the Court wants him to be."

"We don't know William's influence on Dick, obviously."

The next week is spent hunting for Dick. Anything would be useful. But he ends up going back to where he last saw his son a few years ago. Turning on a light he looks around. But the light somehow goes off. It had to be a pulse. "I'm not alone..." He says, letting the other presence know what he knows.

"You shouldn't be down here." A voice says. Bruce recognizes it a little. It's him.

"I've been looking for you."

"Can't you give it up?"

"No. I found the former mayor's body. Alfred said the message was from you."

"I don't remember sending a message."

"Or killing that man?"

"I didn't kill the mayor."

"I found a knife." Batman says. The lights somehow turn on. Bruce looks around and sees Dick leaning against the wall, one foot against it, arms crossed, next to the levers and switches.

"Let me see it. Maybe I can identify whose it is, if it is if the Court." Bruce walks over, secretly cautious, toward the grown teenager behind a black owl mask. He hands it to Dick. Dick examines the knife closely and pulls out one of his own. He presents both knives to Batman. "It's not one of mine. I don't actually know whose it is. The Court didn't supply this person with the knives, it'd have a design to represent them. As well as the symbol shown in the blade." Dick uses his own as the example.

"Anyone wanting to frame you?"

"I'm not sure. There would be one person but he can't aim with a knife if his life depended on it. He's an escape artist named Alton Carver but he's... Occupied. The court shut him down."

"Anyone who would favor him."

"No, he's sloppy. You'd know it was him because he's reckless. Anything stand out?"

"The message."

"I didn't send it." He defends.

"I believe you... As long as this isn't another game. An act of murder won't be forgiven by me, Dick. That will be the clear line between your past and present."

"You know I wouldn't."

"Do I really know?"

"Of course..." Dick is beginning to sound more defendant. Batman can tell he means it.

"Remember you'll always be my son, you always have a place with us. As long as you stay on the right side of the line. If you'd be kind enough to my blood pressure and stop disappearing for years or months at a time so I know your still alive."

"No promises."

"Than see you later.

"Define..."

"I'm not quitting the investigation. Your just off the hook."

"Then keep these." Dick hands the two knives to Batman who nods and finally leaves. "Meet me here in exactly a week from today at midnight." Said Dick. Batman nods but turns to face Dick on last time only to find the other is already gone. A smirk came over the Dark Knight's lips. 'Never would guess where he got that from' he thought with pride.

At the cave, Alfred met Bruce. "Did you find Master Richard?"

"Yes."

"Was it him?!" Tim says running down the stairs to greet Bruce.

"Dick didn't kill the former mayor." Bruce responds. "How did you know anyways?"

"Alfred told me." And Bruce shoots Alfred with a glare.

"Did you get to have a real conversation with him?" Alfred asks.

"Yes. He doesn't know who would have done it but we've both concluded someone wants to frame him." He pulls out the knives. "The knife didn't even belong to Dick and wasn't supplied by the court. He said if it was then the blade would be marked with the Court symbol. Dick has an original court design while this one isn't recognized."

Tim examined the knives. He especially glare at Dick's knife. That design of the handle was something to awe over. Tim gently picked it up and looked it over. "Think he's let me keep it?"

"He doesn't know you. Plus I don't think it's a good idea to use it. If the court were to find it."

"Can you ask him? I wouldn't use it in a fight."

"I'm sure I can. I am meeting with Dick next week to compare notes."

"Can I come?"

"I don't think that's very wise, Master Timothy. We don't know if it's another game we just walked into or maybe the Court could follow Richard and-"

"I trust Dick, Alfred. It's only the rest of the court that worries me. He may have as many secret with them as he did with us. I'll think it over Tim."

Over the next week, Bruce studied the knife carefully trying to rake his memory of anyone who'd try to get to his son. But to tell the truth, he has many enemies probably within and out of the court. Or someone could have figured out the truth of the first Robin.

Bruce decided to let Tim come along. Maybe Dick would be happy. No doubt he knows about the newest Robin. Well, Jason was never technically Robin. He took the uniform and ran away to find his mom, Joker caught him and... Jason was only with Bruce for a month. It wasn't fair. Maybe the role of Robin is just a cursed role. The team doesn't know about Jason either.

As Batman and Robin walk down the underground abandon subway, it's quiet. "Is Dick a good person still? I mean, has he killed before?"

"I don't believe Dick would kill. But he did play the team and league alongside the Light. The light and court no longer work together. I'm not sure why they ever did. But I had a bad feeling about who was in the middle of it. It may have been to secure his position. I'm still not sure why Dick went through all of what he did. There is still something that makes me believe he isn't really playing a game against us but rather secretly against his said allies."

"Maybe we will find out during this."

A mere nod is all that comes from the dark knight. They get to the same point Batman had met Gray last week. "Where is he?" Asks Tim.

"Boo." He hears the whisper in his read from behind and turns to face a black mask. Tim holds in a yelp. Instead he just glares in the eyes with fear...

"Come down."

"Kill joy..." Dick mumbles jumping down, making Tim back off. "So I thought of something. You know, it can't be a court Talon or owl because the knives aren't to be left out. The court would find out and... Well..."

"Or it could have been someone using different knives."

"Yeah, but-"

"Do they know of anything that's going on?"

"Huh? No."

"I don't think it's safe for you with them right now. What if they so find out?"

"They can't shut me down, now with William around. Well... They can't really shut me down. They can kill me. But still, William is to dangerous."

"What do you mean shut down?" Tim asks.

"I can't tell you. To much. I'm sorry, I have to go. I'm not supposed to be out. They notice I'm gone and I'm in serious trouble. I'm not talking about grounded kind of trouble. See ya, Bruce. Nice meeting you, Timothy." Tim was shocked Dick knew his name. Dick is gone quickly.

"Wasted time asking that question, Tim."

"I'm sorry. I wanted to know."

"Dick doesn't know that I know."

"Well?"

"It's a rather disturbing secret to the court. I'll tell you later."

"Fine."

Two days later in Star City, Black Canary patrols. She sees a chase across a roof top and decides to investigate. She guesses maybe just a little fun game but when she is close enough she sees the two are wearing costumes. In her comm, she gets a transmission *Man found half dead. A knife in his stomach.* he doesn't need her, she may just be chasing the murderer.

"Stop!" She yells, almost catching up with the one chasing the other. He mistakenly is distracted and loses the other.

"Idiot!" He growls in frustration. "He's gone! How does that even happen!?"

"Excuse me?" She recognizes that voice. He turns to her and confirms her suspicion. "Dick..." She breathes. "What are you doing in Star City?"

"Trying to catch the slip up trying to frame me. Well... Frame me against the league anyways."

"You mean get you in more trouble than you already are with us?"

"When you put it like that it's less... Amusing. I don't really care because I don't have time."

"Your not leaving, Dick."

"What, Batman hasn't told you?"

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Give up now, Dick. A man was almost killed so far and with a knife. Give up or you'll make this worse for not only yourself."

"I think I'm good with neither. I suggest you go to the crime scene first." He pulls something out, Canary stiffens, ready for defense. He pulls out a blade. "You see this then get back to me and I tell you what, you can bring me in and get me questioned. I didn't hurt that man. The person I was chasing did. He's trying to frame me. Thing is, I'm a cheater. My secret, I've never killed and never will. Keep and open mind, Dinah."

"But you still have past actions worthy of punishment against the league. Your little show a few years back, faking a death all in secrecy, manipulation-"

"And what, not being the kid you once knew anymore? The idiot nine year old? I have my own mind, Canary. No really knows me anymore. That's the way I want it." He begins to back up. "This is my escape. My plan of escape was what that show was. Worthy of applaud. But don't forget, I have morals too." And he throws smoke bombs. When it clears, he's gone.

Dick is called back to base for something apparently extremely important. Once he is inside the station, he takes off his mask an pulls down his hood. A scar ran from is chin down his neck and another across his cheek. Black contacts hid his pearly blue pure eyes. He seemed relaxed until he heard something. Then slightest of movement. He stopped walking and stood. Secretly pull out knives to be ready to defend himself. He figures out where the noise came from and three six knives, three in each hand. They landed barely an inch around the figure perfectly. The figure turns out to be Superman... And Batman from a few inches away. Superman was shocked that Dick had just done that, so perfectly.

"Don't run. You can't. Not this time." Says Batman. He holds up a knife, one of Dick's knives. Blood on the blade.

"Bruce you don't seriously think I did it..."

"It's one of your own. Right now it's proof that you did until we can prove otherwise."

"I wasn't even in the city tonight."

"That may not be true."

"No... Bruce you have to believe me! You know I wouldn't do it!" Dick defends as Clark slowly inches closer.

"Dick, calm down." Says Batman. Dick steps back. "Please, don't fight. Things will be discussed later. The League wants you in custody." Dick stares at Batman for almost a full minute, not fighting at all.

Superman finally walks up and takes one of Dick's arms, pinning it behind his back and doing the same to the other. With two inch wide and a half inch thick cuffs, he cuffs Dick's arms. "On your knees, Dick." Dick obliges and gets on his knees. Clark removes the pouch holding the knives on his thigh and escrima sticks, his built, and gloves. His jaw is forced open and Clark slips a thick cloth between his teeth which is tied around his head tightly in place. Then he pulls the 19 year old back up on his feet.

Once they are zeta'd to the watch tower, Dick is brought to a holding cell. He is kept cuffed and a chain latches to one of his wrists as well like a leash. He can only go a foot from his metal bunk bed. The gag is also kept in, ordered since Dick is known for his little mind games.

Dick just sits, head down in deep thought. He senses another presence and looks up to see Zatanna glaring through the small window of the door. Dick needs to tell someone something... He turns his head around, keeping his head back to try and grip the gag, stretching his neck and moving his jaw around trying to get the gag off but it's no use. He begins tugging at the chain but it's no use either. Zatanna just watches him. Then someone opens the door. Kaldur walks in. "Hello, old friend." Dick's eyes follow Kaldur who walks across the room. "I remember when we were friends... When you seemed to always be happy. You were the most innocent, the last suspect." Kaldur glares straight into Dick's eyes. "It's my turn to talk you to shame." Kaldur walks around a bit, Dick's eyes follow the entire time. "I always feared how dangerous and secretive you could be but ignored it because you were my friend. You were the youngest. And then I saw you die. I watched. Do you remember that day? I was standing right there, we were partners for that mission. You were shot and you never blinked. You fell because I couldn't catch you, I was in shock. I heard the gasp, I saw that you had truly stopped breathing. The shot got you in the heart." He stopped wondering. "You were dead, Dick. That was final. That was blood. That was all real. The Dick Grayson or rather Robin I knew wouldn't do this." Dick shook his head, wanting to say he hadn't killed anyone. "Stop. Listen to me." Kaldur demanded. Dick stopped. "You were dead. You didn't get up and walk away." He walks up to Dick and bends down to face him directly. "So what happened to the kid who was my friend? What is still missing from your story?" He said quietly but very serious to Dick. Kaldur reaches for the gag and removes it. "What happened that day?" He said straight and harsh. Dick doesn't answer. "Do you even remember?"

"I remember." He says.

"Then say something!"

"No. I'm still the same person. That's all you need to know. And I still would never kill even if my life depended on it. I'd give my life before another. You think I've changed but I haven't. I know a lot of things, Kaldur. I remember everything. I remember when we'd spar in the cave, you could never bring yourself to the limit and win. You were to kind. You thought you had a sob story just like everyone else. This life, it really was just never fit for you. But you were my friend. I know you know that. I didn't kill any innocent. I was on Star City, chasing the outlaw of the Court who I thought was committing the murders."

"Why change the subject?"

"Because I've put it all together. The murders aren't really murders, they are abductions. No one is really dead. The court has a little secret with dead bodies. The person "committing" the murders is with the Light. Pinning it on me, I've got no idea yet. But I do know they have a new partner. It's rumored. But I think it's true. Something is up, Kaldur. And if you'd focus on more than just what is in front of you, you'd realize what I'm really asking."

"What... What are you talking about? I can't trust you, Dick. How could anyone trust you? Your not even you."

"Ask Batman where to find me."

"Wait... You planned this."

"Sure did."

"I can't-"

"But you do trust me! Because you know in right."

"No... I need to tell the league." Kaldur knows Dick is planning something, some way to get out.

"Shoulda kept me gagged." Dick says as Kaldur leaves. Once Kaldur is gone, Dick hears the click as he fiddles with the cuffs. They fall off and he spreads out his wrists. He gets the chain and the gag off then get up. He walks to the door and opens it, running out quickly and quietly, very cautious. He gets to the zeta, hacking systems to keep it silent as he leaves, erasing the memory as well.

Kaldur runs back with Canary, Superman, and Batman, only to find the cell empty. "He's gone..."

"I can confirm his story though, he was in Star City when the other murder occurred." Says Canary. Batman goes to where they put Dick's weapons. He hadn't checked. There was nothing in any other pouches. The escrima sticks weren't his real ones, only one knife came out of any of it.

"Dick planned the escape. He planned the capture... He was once again one step ahead of us."

"Maybe... Where did you find him?" Kaldur asks.

"In the south abandon metro station underground." Bruce answers. "That is where he would normally be coming from. At a dead end."


	3. Depths: Recreated

Batman meets with the League and the senior team members. "Dick knew the suspect he was chasing in Star City would attempt another murder. Even better, the suspect can get his hands on one of Dick's own knives. He knew we'd have proof that he may be apart of it and want to take him into custody. So he can get himself involved." Batman explains.

"He said he needs our help with something, in short." Kaldur adds.

"For now, he can trust him. I believe Dick wouldn't kill anyone, I know he would never sink that far."

At the base, Dick sits at the table with William. The eat dinner in silence which is unusual. William tried starting a conversation twice now but Dick merely responded with a hum. "Something troubles you, son." William calls Dick his son when they are alone.

"It's nothing, grandfather."

"Are you sure? Because I don't think you are."

Dick looks at him. "I don't know if I want to play so close with the team again or with the Light. If Kaldur and Wally agree, in the end it's all on my shoulders."

"It's for both benefit of the League and the Court, Richard."

"I know, but they may not see it. It'll be a bunch of lies and illusions that may be to hard to even pull off at such distance."

"It will be fine."

"And then leave in the end."

"Richard, stop. You know your orders. Now follow them through. The results will be beneficial."

Three months later:

Artemis and Gray keep perched above. "It's a beautiful night." Dick starts a conversation among silence.

"I didn't think you would like those anymore." Artemis comments.

Dick chuckles. "I'm still the same person, Artemis."

"Mask says differently."

"Well... It's been a pleasure working with you again."

"Same. Being back in the field, I forgot how much I missed it. Which is exactly what Wally is afraid of. I'll get attached the excitement."

"No problem with him being worried. I don't blame him. The question is, are you ready to do this, Artemis? There is still a chance to back out."

"No... I trust you, Dick. Kaldur does, so should I. It's proven so far that you were right. Batman has let you run multiple mission as well, with Aqualad gone and Batgirl still training."

"That's not what I meant. Things could go wrong. You two can get caught."

"I know."

"I'll take full blame."

"But not full consequence."

*Found the missile launch. I'll fight th-* La'goon Boy says through link.

*Negative. Wait for backup.* Gray responds.

*I'll grab an re-breather from the cargo lounge to help the rookie out.* Conner responds.

*Re-* Gray tries to scar Conner for that, knowing how stubborn La'gahnn is.

*Rookie! Neptune's beard! I don't need any help from the Boy of Steel!*

*La'goon Boy, stand down!*

*Sorry, your breaking up. **kuurkk klluuch**

*There's no static on the psychic link! Conner, how are you on that re-breather?*

*Negative. La'gahnn didn't restock.*

*urrr... Then M'gann, gill up and get down there.*

*copy that, Gray.*

"Wonderful..."

Artemis chuckles. "Answer me."

"You know I can't. But I still don't want you getting hurt."

"I'll be fine. I promise. In the end, we'll just laugh. Isn't that right, former Boy Wonder?"

"We'll laugh about this someday..." Suddenly shooting begins. "Time to move!" Dick shoots a grapple gun and grabs Artemis. She holds on to him. She will never admit it, but she has gained a little crush on Gray... Dick has grown up so much. They land and duck behind a wall. Artemis reads the sign. "We are on the wrong side of this wall." Dick looks at her. The counting sequence is announced. "Ok, we are really on the wrong side of this wall!" Dick's eyes widen. Artemis gets up and begins shooting. Dick grabs her covers her, pulling her back down as a bullet nearly hits her.

"I know you're rusty but are you trying to get yourself killed?! On my count, we go. You ready?"

"I'm ready."

"You promise?"

"I promise... Gray." They begin to listen for an opening to run when Artemis thinks of something. "Their helmets! Made to enhance vision under water, right?" She shoots an arrow up and it explodes a light, temporarily blinding the troopers.

"3... 2... 1..." They get up and over and begin to attack the manta troopers.

Dick believes Artemis doesn't realize what is going on behind her but she turns and hits the trooper upside the head with her bow. "What? I'm not that rusty." She says.

They put down the last trooper as Kaldur and several more troopers emerge from the water. Kaldur begins to fight them, knocking down Dick twice only because he was holding back to make the fight look good for Kaldur who fires a missile as the rocket begins it's launch. Artemis fires an arrow. "May it rest on me." She says.

She turns to fight Kaldur but is caught by surprise. A sword of water is stabbed through her chest. "Welcome back." He says.

Gray sees. "Artemis!" He yells at the top of his lungs, getting up from the attack and running to catch her.

The rocket explodes as Kaldur is about to speak. Then announces "We are finished here." And Kaldur and the rest of the troopers leave.

Gray removes his mask and begins CPR procedures with pushing on her chest. M'gann and Superboy get there quick. "I don't hear a heart beat..." Says Conner.

"28... 29... 30..." Gray finishes. Then he finishes with mouth to mouth three times. He takes a deep breath as he "checks her pulse" but leans back shaking his head. "She's dead..." He tells them. He shuts his eyes and puts his arms on his knees.

"Like you have a right..."

"Conner." M'gann stops Conner from continuing what he was going to say. Dick cringes and gets up.

"I'll call the league."

"Which one?"

"Conner!"

"The Justice Legaue." Dick answers, narrowing his eyes.

"Then go, blue eyes." The comment is about him wearing black contacts.

"La'gahnn will have to be rescued sometime else. The manta flyer is probably long gone." And finally Dick leaves.

That night, at a warehouse in Blüd Haven, Gray awaits. He looks at the picture he took years ago. "We'll laugh about this someday." Then he hears a noise. "Wally?"

Out in the open he walks followed by Kaldur from the other side. "No." Next is Wally and Artemis. "I take it our rouge was successful?"

"Yes. Almost too successful. The team and the league are in mourning. They may never forgive us..."

"They may never trust you again."

"That doesn't matter."

"And still only we four know the secret."

"This one and the others. That you have been under deep cover and that the court supposedly knows of my distance plots. What about you?"

"I have gained further trust from my biological father. He is moving me further up the ladder, taking me closer to the Light."

"But not without cost, Kaldur. The rocket should not have been destroyed and La'gahnn definitely wasn't supposed to be captured."

"I did not blow up the rocket, and it was to save La'gahnn's life."

"I know..." Dick calms down.

Dick takes something out of his pocket and walks to Artemis to put an orange jewel around her neck. "Dude, why are you putting bling around my dead girlfriend?"

"It's a glamour charm. Curtesy of Zatanna. Phizzio morphus spell, I think. She said it backwards."

Wally takes a look. "Wow... she looks exactly the same."

"To the four of us, and only us. But to everyone else, she's a completely different person."

"The even more impressive trick is how you got something so specific from Zatanna without revealing who or what it was for... Considering the fact as Gray, your one of the most untrustworthy people among the original team. She's hated you since the last mission we all saw you, when you mentioned her dad." Dick looks in phased as Artemis explains.

"It took the mentioning of a past and other favorable connections. She only agreed because... I really actually don't know."

"Dog." Wally comments rolling his eyes.

They part, Artemis with Kaldur. Wally and Dick meet at the top of the warehouse. "I remember what you did. Everyone else may be fooled, but I don't trust you. I don't trust Kaldur even more though."

"Then why play along?"

"Because I want to trust you again. You said I wasn't your best friend but you are still mine. And it's Artemis who is choosing to do this. But if you go one step out of line, I will tell the team and league and that Psimon trick isn't going to do you any good."

"This was the hard part, Wally."

"Are you kidding? It only gets harder from here." Dick turns as Wally leaves. "I'm never falling for your games again... After all that time, and I fell for it. Now I know your tricks. So watch. Out." And wall leaves officially.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! So I have another chapter ready. Its really bad when the author is even more confused than the reader! I didn't expect to publish and get anything from this story but y'all see to like it. I don't know about the next chapter. I don't want to spoil anything but let's just say Kaldur was literally right about Dick dying. If you know anything about the court, you may or may not have an idea of what I'm talking about. It's only the mind and body playing with the Court? Anyways, I feel like I wrote the next chapter as a differemt puzzle. I'm going to give three options:

1. I can recreate the last chapter and ignore most of the events from the invasion and create a new story of season three and the post the next chapter.

2. I can leave everything and post the next chapter And be really creative with my ending.

3. I can post the next chapter and then let everyone decide if they like it and like how it fits together. If y'all don't like it, I'll rewrite both or one chapter(s) or let other ideas be given.

vote has two days. if I get nothing, I'll do as I wish Or I'll take whatever gets the most votes. 1,2,3

-Neko Marī

Cat


	5. Chapter 5

Another note, eeepppsss! I'm sorry!

so, my original plan was to leave the invasion scene completely and make Kaldur and Wally very important and that was if people voted for me to recreate the last chapter. So now, unless I get bunch of reviews saying other wise, I must give hint and if you don't want to read it than don't.

i love the episode Secrets! I also have a strong love for ghosts and paranormal actives. I've had the "planner" planned out from the start so in a way I was always going to do this. Planner as in who planned the escape and what does that even mean. That is all plan! But wait! Didn't I give that away in the first chapter? Well, no and in a weird and not so ironic way, yes! And that is because if you read the new 52 and have read Batgirl number 29, I call it the most ironic story plot ever, I got this crazy idea for Dick. No! He's not a vampire! But again, the big hint is the episode Secrets but the difference is Dick still has, literally, a book full of secrets still Bruce has to unravel them! With the corruption of secrets still hidden within the Wayne manor for four years! Gray has something big planned, that's why Dick has to intervene. it may be Dick's body, but in reality, the Court controls it.

wow, isn't a that confusing?!

voting is up for two more days while I finish 4 and 5! things can still happen. If chapter three needs to be redone than it will take longer to upload. Thanks!

-Neko Marī

Cat


	6. Dreams that Haunt

The team works well with Gray who has been fitting right back in with the team. But still, something isn't right. That's according to Wally.

Bruce is relaxing at the manor. He hears a bang at the door. When he goes to answer it, it's Wally West. "Not for a minute do I believe that is Dick. Gray is not him, it can't be. I was there! Dick died! He was killed! Yet you are letting this stranger into the cave and run missions!"

"Wallace, I would expect you to be glad for Dick being back. He is you're-"

"My best friend had my mind erased 3 years ago under the order of the Light. I don't think so. That recreation you still have the guts to call your son planned two captures and escapes perfectly under the order of the Court. He distorted the team with games and set up multiple playgrounds to distract us from whatever the light was doing. He was letting them use him to manipulate us! He may or may not be the murderer, but he sure as hell is not my best friend or your son! Do you really think he's on our side?"

"I think he always has-"

"Then tell me why he'd do the things he's done?"

"To protect who he loves."

"Dick was all about that, but this isn't Dick we are talking about. It's Gray. Open you're eyes. That Talon isn't Richard John Grayson, he isn't your ward, he isn't my best friend. Richard was shot down in the field. He died a hero. He was secretive but those games of his... They aren't his." And Wally speeds away from the manor.

At home, Wally can't stop thinking about Dick... He friend, the last time he saw the 15 year old...

"Is the plan clear." Said Kaldur.

"Crystal." Robin responds with a smirk. In the past two years, his voice had gotten deeper, not too much. He's grown maybe an inch or two. He's still always technically been the more mentally mature one of the group, no matter how much he'd never show or admit it. He's seen more.

Robin and Kid Flash split from the team. They patrol their side, Kaldur is near by. "So how are you and Barbara?" Wally ask.

"I ain't no say and tell!"

"Oh come on!"

"Well she digs the fact... No I'm not telling you."

"What? Digs what?"

"Big secret stunt being pulled." Robin pulls something out of his belt and tosses it to Wally.

"What?"

"Only watch it of you really feel the need to. Like... Really really feel the need to."

"Why? What is it?"

"My first job." He says walking with his arms out at the edge of the cliff. The mission is in the mountains. Quite interesting.

"Dude..."

"Seriously, I think I'll never get to live it down if you watch for fun."

"Right."

"Robin, Kid!" Kaldur yells to get their attention. "Did you hear a voice?" Robin takes a few steps forward.

"I've heard you and Robin and nothing in my head. No."

"I guess I was-" before Robin can finish, Kaldur and Wally both see the bullet. It was silent, but it hits Robin in the chest, making him take a step back for useless balance. Another one hits right below his neck.

"Robin..."

"Robin!" Wally yells. Robin falls back, off the cliff. Wally doesn't watch the fall. It's to steep to run and try to catch Robin. Besides, he saw where the bullet hit. Tears run down both teen's cheeks as they realize that Robin was gone right then and there. The bullet hit the heart directly. The second hit below the neck.

Both Wally and Kaldur are frozen in time. Wally finally peeks over to see where the body landed, Kaldur can't do it. Wally is up though and he runs with his speed to the the flat area where Robin was laying. His eyes were open, there was blood, lots of blood from the wounds, his head and other areas from the fall. Blood tickled down his nose and mouth. He was glaring at nothing. "R-Robin." He gasps. "Dick... Y-you can't- you can't go!" Wally's face is full of grief and millions of different kinds of sadness. He takes off Robin's mask to see the pearly blue eyes glaring at nothing. Wally lets out another sob. "Please no..." He cries. "Please don't be real..."

*Kid Flash and Robin, we need you here! What are you doing?! Why did Kaldur drop the link?* Garfield yells through the link.

*wait... Robin isn't up either.* M'gann says.

*Kid Flash, Robin! Not the time to fool around and play-*

*Stop! STOP! Damnit! Hero down! Robin... H-he's...* he can't seem to finish.

*Elaborate his injuries. I can bring him to the-*

*HE'S DEAD!* Wally yells in link. *He was shot twice and went down... He was killed by the shots. He fell from the cliff... I'm next to him.* Wally sounds panicked and hurt. *Theres so much blood...* he cries on link. *I can't carry the body up. The side is to steep. I'll have trouble even on my own. You guys need me right now, we will come back for him.* Everything is silent on link. "I'll be right back... It's what you'd do, you'd fight till the end no matter what." Wally meets the team. Most is down. He finishes it off. Once done, they all stand still. Conner puts his arm around M'gann as she sobs. Garfield is crying. Zatanna is on her knees with Artemis next to her, also with tears streaming. Kaldur is on his own. Garth has his arm around Tula. Wally and Rocket are also by themselves.

"Someone come with me to bring the bio ship down to grab him... We'll lay him in the infirmary."

"Don't forget to shut his eyes, it's respectful." Wally mumbles.

Garth decided to go. He's only known Robin a year. When Garth gets to the spot under where Kaldur had the bio, he see the body. Blood is everywhere. He reaches down to pick up the body but discovers it's a hologram. Garth gasps and looks around. A drop of blood is seen. *Someone took him...*

That's the last clear thing Wally remembers. He remembers when he was with Robin's body, he held his hand, it wasn't a hologram. The other stuff was a distraction so the courts can take his body.

"Dick, what are you doing here? Batman is hunting you basically. Your going to far."

"Batman didn't show any of you the notes."

"What notes?"

"Hmm..."

"Dick, we are friends. You can't be doing this alone."

"We aren't friends, Wally. I lied to you. I'm not doing this for the advantage of the team or league. I never was. But it doesn't matter to you. Not anymore. Batman can't know. Not yet anyways. Non of you can until everything is ready. You'll remember what the rest of the team remembers. But you won't know who Is behind my mask. You'll remember Robin being dead like he's meant to be."

"What are you talking about?"

Psimon walks out of the shadows. Gray isn't seen. But Wally feels punches up his back. "Dick!" Wally says as he falls to the ground, unable to move. His hair is grabbed and he is facing Gray who removes the mask. "Why? Why betray your family?"

"My family is dead."

"Batman trained you. We were all your friends."

"You don't know as much as you think you know about me. I'm a Talon. Always meant to be."

"Your just another villain. Or worse... An assassin."

"And what are you going to do about it? Lecture me? You won't remember."

"Whatever it is planned by the Light and Court... You won't get away with it. In the end your the next criminal we lock up because you chose to be."

"That's cute." Dick drops Wally's head down. "Do it."

"Your parents would be disappointed. You know that! Robin was meant to be the honored memory but you betrayed that!"

"You know nothing."

"You know I'm right."

"I'm whelmed... But your wrong."

"Do you think he's already told?" Asks Psimon.

"No. He wouldn't do that."

"And if I did?"

"But you didn't, did you."

"Dick, please. You have another chance! I may not know what your motives are but they aren't good."

"Psimon, I said do it."

"Very well." Psimon sighs and pulls his hood down. Wally feels the intrusion but is soon out cold.

When he wakes up, he doesn't remember anything about Dick being Gray.

Something M'gann did brought back the memory. He knew then that it wasn't really Dick.

Wally lays in bed thinking about it all. But he can't sleep, finally, he gets up and walks to the dresser. A lot of Artemis' jewelry is still out, but on his sit he has a box. Under the box he grabs the key. Inside is the flash drive that Dick gave him mere seconds before he was shot. On the lid is a note quoting what Robin had told him. "Only watch it if you really feel the need to." Four years later and he hasn't touched it. Wally grabs the small device and the grabs his laptop. He goes to the living room and lays on the couch, opening his lap top, he sticks the device in the USB port and clicks on the pop up for it.

A video begins. The after credits to Tinker Bell. Wally becomes curious but watches until the end. ((I'm sorry but when I was on elementary school, I loved Jesse McCartney and now my favorite show had him voice my favorite character so... Yeah!)) A song starts playing with a music video staring the characters.

*I am not a child now.

I can take care of myself.

I must'nt let them down now.

I must'nt let them see me cry...

'Cause I'm fine... I'm fine...*

Tears stream down Wally's face as he listens. He lets out a sob. He sets those few minutes on repeat and falls asleep on the couch.

((Dramatic repeat))

"Big secret stunt being pulled." Robin pulls something out of his belt and tosses it to Wally.

"What?"

"Only watch it of you really feel the need to. Like... Really really feel the need to."

"Why? What is it?"

"My first job." He says walking with his arms out at the edge of the cliff. The mission is in the mountains. Quite interesting.

"Dude..."

"Seriously, I think I'll never get to live it down if you watch for fun."

"Right."

"Robin, Kid!" Kaldur yells to get their attention. "Did you hear a voice?" Robin takes a few steps forward.

"I've heard you and Robin and nothing in my head. No."

"I guess I was-" before Robin can finish, Kaldur and Wally both see the bullet. It was silent, but it hits Robin in the chest, making him take a step back for useless balance. Another one hits right below his neck.

"Robin..."

"Robin!" Wally yells. Robin falls back, off the cliff. Wally doesn't watch the fall. It's to steep to run and try to catch Robin. Besides, he saw where the bullet hit. Tears run down both teen's cheeks as they realize that Robin was gone right then and there. The bullet hit the heart directly. The second hit below the neck.

Both Wally and Kaldur are frozen in time. Wally finally peeks over to see where the body landed, Kaldur can't do it. Wally is up though and he runs with his speed to the the flat area where Robin was laying. His eyes were open, there was blood, lots of blood from the wounds, his head and other areas from the fall. Blood tickled down his nose and mouth. He was glaring at nothing. "R-Robin." He gasps. "Dick... Y-you can't- you can't go!" Wally's face is full of grief and millions of different kinds of sadness. He takes off Robin's mask to see the pearly blue eyes glaring at nothing. Wally lets out another sob. "Please no..." He cries. "Please don't be real..."

Wally wakes up in the morning, the song is still repeating. He turns it off and pulls his hands through his hair.

At the manor, Bruce is thinking long and hard about what Wally said. It doesn't make sense though. If it's now Dick, that who is it? Who can get on the soft side of Batman? How would such a good imposter be possible?

Bruce goes to the Bat-cave. On the computer, he does what he's never had the guts to do. There were cameras on that mission. His guess were they were put out, considering they took the so said body. But he only used that lame excuse because he didn't want to see it. He has gotten so angry, his heart was filled with so much grief and vengeance. But now it's all been questioned. He knows if he watches this and confirms the death, it may just be true that he's been fooled by Gray. But he doesn't want to... He doesn't want another person gone in his life.

Bruce finds some footage that was caught. He finds a few images of Robin and Kid Flash. He clicks on one with the last image of Robin.

Kid Flash and Robin were talking about Barbara. Dick tosses something to Wally, a flash drive. Bruce pauses and scrolls in on it. A music note is on the cover. It's one of the three songs Dick did for a few movies. Bruce zooms out and continues. Kaldur gets the attention of both teens. Wally explains that he's heard nothing. The Robin opens his mouth up to speak but only gets a few words out before he is shot in the heart. Less than two seconds later, he is shot again below the neck. Tears run down Bruce's cheeks as he watches. ((Done repeating the event, just making sure y'all are reading and to point out something for the next chapter. Point made, almost! Sorry for a few corrupted twists though I made last minute.))

Bruce is glad Alfred and Tim are both gone. It's been colder lately. Ever since yesterday when Wally confronted Bruce. Wherever he goes, it feels ten degrees colder in the manor. Probably an illusion by his own mind at the thought. But seeing the video... Everything falls into place.

Bruce walks back up to the manor. As he walks past the library to go upstairs to Dick's old room, he hears something. Peeking into the library, he finds a book on the floor. He was in here earlier, the book wasn't there. On the ground near the book is a book mark. Bruce picks up the thin golden book mark. It was Dick's small with a flap, detailed designs to form a bird in the middle and on the back it reads something in Romany from his mother. It was given to him apparently for his 9th birthday. It used to be his mother's before she got it engraved and gave it to him. Bruce had been looking for that book mark since Dick passed. Next Bruce picks up the book. This was also on of Dick's books, all in Romany. Bruce can't read Romany or speak it. He only knows four languages. Dick knew ten.

But that's not the point.

What was the book doing on the ground? How did it get there? Bruce is home alone. So he thinks.

Then, the room drops down to 32 degrees and a chill runs down Bruce's back as he begins to try and make logical sense of the situation. Bruce isn't really alone.


End file.
